Touhou vs. Capcom/Jill Valentine
Bio Jill Valentine was a member of the Alpha Team of S.T.A.R.S. , a special unit of the Raccoon City Police Department that was set out to deal with terrorism and increasing cases of violent and serious crimes. On the night of July 23rd, 1998, S.T.A.R.S.'s Bravo Team went missing, sent to investigate several cases of cannibalistic homicides that occurred in the Arklay Mountains. S.T.A.R.S.'s Alpha Team was soon deployed to investigate. Upon arrival, Alpha Team was soon attacked by feral, mutated dogs, and Jill, Chris Redfield, and Barry Burton escaped to the nearby abandoned Spencer Estate. That night the was the beginning of "The Mansion Incident", where it would be discovered that illegal biological experiments committed by the Umbrella Corporation had founded the T-Virus, a dangerous, contagious virus used to breed biological superweapons. After the Mansion Incident, Jill would find herself fighting to survive the aftermath of Raccoon City's outbreak and against Umbrella's Anti-S.T.A.R.S. weapon, Nemesis. Surviving that, she and other known survivors would band together and fight to bring down Umbrella. She was briefly captured by Wesker and placed under mind control, but she broke free. Movelist Skill Cards *Grenade Launcher: This shoots a grenade out, Light travels across the screen with a slight arc and Hard flies nearly straight up and forward before coming down. Letting go of button pressed will cause the grenade to explode. *Somersault Kick: Jill performs a somersault kick. *Cartwheel Kick: Jill performs a cartwheel. Causes a ground bounce. *Arrow Kick: Jill does a kick in mid-air that lunges forward. *Double Knee Drop: An aerial attack in which Jill drops straight down from the air. *Ensnarement: Jill flings the opponent over her, causing them to swap positions. *Fallen Pray: A command grab that can hit OTG. *Position Change: A command grab in which Jill jumps over the opponent, causing them to switch sides. She then shoots them with a shotgun. Spell Cards *Machine Gun Spray: Jill jumps into the air and fires a pair of Škorpion vz. 61 machine guns in a 360 degree fashion. *Rocket Launcher: Jill pulls out a huge rocket launcher and fires multiple missiles at the opponent, falling on her back after the final shot. Last Word *Nemesis Mutation: The Nemesis T-Type appears, transforms into his mutated state, wraps the opponent in tentacles and pulls them into his mouth. Jill then fires a railgun and blows up Nemesis with the opponent still in. Misc. *Battle Intro: Jill loads a gun and says “Beginning Mission now!” *Taunt: She points and says “Come on!” *Victory Pose: She stands holding her Grenade Launcher and says “Phew, That was almost too easy…” Winning Quotes You wouldn’t last in Raccoon City, especially on that night. I should give you some credit. I mean, I am almost out of ammo. Compared to trying to survive in Raccoon City, this was too easy. You don't scare me at all. Vs. Self: Did Wesker try to clone me? Well, he failed. Vs. Chris: As you can see Chris, I’ve got some new moves. Better keep your guard up. Vs. Wesker: Looks like the training you gave me was your undoing. I’m taking you in, Wesker. Vs. M. Bison, Utsuho and Dr. Wily: *sigh* Another Power-Hungry Madman…. Vs. Sakura: Rebecca Chambers? No, it couldn’t be… Vs. Chun-Li and Cammy: Nice to see a fellow lady in law enforcement. Vs. Morrigan: This one might not be a B.O.W but it’s still rather shady. Vs. Anakaris and Amingo: I'm sorry for calling you a B.O.W. Vs. Felicia and Sonson: Sorry for calling you a B.O.W. Your too….adorable to be one. Vs. Tron, BB Hood and Medicine: You’re lucky there is no Juvenile Hall nearby, you brat. Vs. Captain Commando: Excuse me sir but can I please borrow some of your equipment? I may need it when I get back home. Vs. Akuma: You rejected your humanity to be more powerful? You remind me of a certain former captain of mine. Vs. Guile and Spencer: So you’re from the US Military huh? Nice, I remember when I had really high grades in the US Delta Force training program. Vs. Megaman, Roll, Bass and Zero: So even Robots can be infected? Great…. Vs. Saki: Wow, the government will recruit anyone, will it? Vs. Reimu, Sanae and Marisa: Your skills are impressive. You probably could have gotten out of Raccoon City with the flick of a finger. Vs. Frank West and Nick Ramos: Your skills aren’t too bad. You would make a great BSAA member. Vs. Meiling, Sakuya and Yuugi: Good thing the monsters in the last mansion I was in weren't this tough. Vs. Demitri, Remilia and Flandre: Sorry, but if I wouldn't spare a zombie, then you should have known that I wouldn't spare a vampire. Vs. Alice: Hey, think you could use those dolls to give me some support? Vs. Komachi: Look, I don't mean to bother you, but it would make my job a lot easier if you could tell me to stop the dead from rising so many times. Vs. Futo: I thought all that Feng Shui stuff was supposed to heal the body... Vs. Mystia: Sorry, but I'm not in the mood for having my brain controlled again. Vs. Cirno, Dan, Rumia and Wriggle: That...was really easy. Why the hell was I so worried in the first place? Vs. Yuyuko, Youmu, Murasa and Mima: I guess I’m taking down ghosts, now. Vs. Nitori: Any more room in that backpack? I could use the extra storage. Vs. Shinki: Not the kind of God I'd worship... Vs. Gene: Did you just try to spank me?! You kinky son of a Bitch! Vs. Ryu: You were labeled in Wesker's data files as a high potential threat. I can see now why that bastard was so scared. Vs. Tessa: Did you even think of the consequences this knowledge could bring? Vs. Satori: Can't a girl be alone with her thoughts for 2 seconds? Vs. Firebrand: *panting* So this is what its like to fight a demon. Vs. Yumemi: There are some things you should never learn of. Vs. Nue: I've taken Nemesis. So taking you out was about as difficult as taking a nap. Vs. Kogasa: There's no way this is a B.O.W....It's trying too hard to be scary when it's not really. Vs. Hina: You know, you could have just given them directions. It's a hell of a lot more pleasant than scaring them off. Vs. Masamune: This enough guns for ya, pal? Vs. Kasen: I don’t think a pet dragon would be legal…or safe. Vs. Seija: Sorry for ruining your plans, but my job is to protect humans from you. Vs. Ken: That doesn’t look practical enough for fighting zombies. Vs. Seiga: You won’t control me like Wesker did. Vs. Nero: I guess you’re right to be suspicious of me. Ending (Chris and Jill are back in the BSAA HQ.) Chris: Damn, we barely made it out of there alive….. Jill: Hey Chris. I was able to capture a B.O.W from the other world. (The “B.O.W." turns out to be the Giant Catfish from Touhou Hisoutensoku.) Jill: This B.O.W appears to be fish like and it can generate electricity. Giant Catfish: For the last time, I am not a B.O.W! I am an agent of the god Taisui Xingjun, and I will bring about destruction! Chris: I don’t care if your maker is Wesker or this God, you’re not going anywhere, Nemo. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom